In the current field of lighting and display, due to the high mobility of low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS), more and more research has been widely used to develop the lighting products and the panel industry to meet the needs of the industry of ultra-narrow bezel.
For ultra-narrow bezel display panels, antistatic striking capability is an important factor in the quality of display panels. In the current display panel industry, mainly by adding a circle around the panel ground line, the driving signal is wrapped in the loop surrounded by a loop inside, in the antistatic test on the panel, the static discharge will be released by the ground line loop. However, because of the antistatic striking capability and the distance from the panel to the ground line, the width of the ground line and the distance between the ground line and the signal are proportional, the design of the ultra-narrow bezel will result in a narrower width of the three, so that greatly reduces the antistatic striking capability of the panel.